Mi luz en medio de la oscuridad
by Peachilein
Summary: Kagome se escapa a su época para visitar a su familia e igualarse en sus estudios después de una riña con Inuyasha, pero al llegar no encuentra a nadie. Es de noche y para colmo, ¡se va la luz! ¿Y ahora? Todo está oscuro, hasta que llega él… su luz.


_Kagome se escapa a su época para visitar a su familia e igualarse en sus estudios después de una riña con Inuyasha, pero al llegar no encuentra a nadie. Es de noche y para colmo, ¡se va la luz! ¿Y ahora? Todo está oscuro, hasta que llega él… su luz._

**Mi luz en medio de la oscuridad**

Conduciendo a una velocidad no mayor a los 40 km/h, una camioneta bicolor se detuvo junto a un poste de luz, en uno de los callejones de Tokyo. Dos hombres, vestidos con trajes azules y cascos blancos, correspondientes a la empresa eléctrica, se bajaron del vehículo con una caja de herramientas en mano.

— Oye, Akira —dijo el más joven— ¿estás seguro que es aquí?

— Si, Hiroshi. Mira aquel cable suelto —indicó el otro hombre, señalando con su dedo índice la parte superior del poste— es éste.

Ambos intercambiaron sus miradas y con un gesto firme en sus rostros, asintieron con sus cabezas. Había trabajo que hacer y entre más rápido terminaran con su labor, mejor…

* * *

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, matizando con sus últimos destellos el cielo con una gama de colores rojizos, naranjas, rosáceos y morados. Un espectáculo realmente hermoso y muy común en aquella época. No obstante, detenerse a observar el atardecer, era lo último en lo que pensaba Kagome en estos momentos. Por el contrario, lo único que tenía en mente, era volver a su tan añorado hogar y descansar un poco de… Inuyasha. Además, no había vuelto en un mes entero y su familia, de seguro la echaba de menos.

— Entonces… nos vemos en tres días —anunció despreocupadamente a las tres personas que la habían acompañado al portal del tiempo.

Se llevó su mochila amarilla a su hombro y apoyó su rodilla en el borde del pozo para saltar dentro.

— Pero Kagome, ¿no piensas esperar a Inuyasha? —inquirió algo insegura la exterminadora— se enojará mucho cuando regrese y no te encuentre con nosotros.

— Es verdad, se pondrá como loco —opinó el pequeño Shippo desde el hombro de Sango.

— ¿Más de lo que está? —dijo con sarcasmo— yo no tengo porqué pedirle permiso a Inuyasha. Él no es mi dueño —explicó la muchacha de cabellos azabaches, resentida y muy segura de sí misma.

Quizás, si no la hubiese hecho enfadar antes de irse, lo hubiera esperado y consultado primero. Pero no, siempre tenía que echarlo todo a perder con sus groseros comentarios… y ésta vez, fue su comida la que había sufrido las duras críticas. ¡Inuyasha era un tonto! Tanto que se había esforzado para complacerlo y ser de su agrado… hasta se había portado cariñosa con él… ¿Y qué es lo que consiguió? ¡Un desplante!

Bueno, quizás había sido su culpa por preguntar aquello, en primer lugar… ahora que lo pensaba, no debió hacerlo. El sólo recordarlo le daba vergüenza. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a tanto? Lo único que ella había querido, era demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba con sus actos y en vista que su relación había mejorado notablemente, y al verlo tan animado, pues… se armó de valor y preguntó…

*************************** Flash Back ***************************

— Inuyasha, ¿qué sientes por mi?—preguntó la muchacha sin rodeos, aunque con cierta timidez.

El híbrido se atragantó con la bola de arroz que se había llevado a la boca y empezó a toser ferozmente, mientras se golpeaba el pecho con el afán de bajar el alimento. A los pocos segundos, cuando la tos finalmente cesó, abrió los ojos como dos platos perfectamente redondos y la miró de frente, confundido y… ¿asustado? Su rosto adquirió un color carmín, igualándose casi a un tomate y de pronto, el sudor empezó a resbalar por su frente, sin poder articular palabra alguna.

— E-eh… ¿eh? —fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir— ah, si… la comida… pues está… —balbuceó, tratando de evadir el tema, tomando una bocanada de aire para decir lo más tonto que se le hubiera ocurrido en ese momento— pues si me lo preguntas… prefiero mil veces la comida ninja de tu época. Por cierto, ¿ya no queda más? —inquirió mientras empezaba a hurgar en la mochila.

Algo en el interior de Kagome explotó. Chispas salieron de sus ojos y un aura llameante la rodeó, exteriorizando su furia. A Inuyasha se le heló la sangre y la piel se le erizó, sintiéndose muy chiquito e indefenso ante la atemorizante presencia de la chica.

************************** Fin Flash Back *************************

Bien, ése había sido el fin de la discusión, terminando el híbrido enterrado en el suelo, gracias al poder del conjuro de su collar.

¿Por qué el muy tonto no simplemente respondió a la pregunta? ¿Acaso era tan difícil? Realmente había deseado escucharlo decir esas dos palabras, pero por alguna razón... él siempre trataba eludirla y la hacía enfadar, aunque esto último no lo hiciera a propósito. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era despejarse un poco y de paso, ponerse al corriente con sus estudios…

— Muy cierto, pero eso no evita que él la quiera y que por eso desee retenerla a su lado —intervino el monje Miroku con aire de sabiduría.

Con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas, Kagome amplió sus ojos de la impresión ante aquel comentario. ¿Qué Inuyasha la quería? Sí, tal vez… aunque no del mismo modo en que ella lo hacía o al menos eso pensaba…

Como soñaba con el día en que él llegara a ella y le profesara su amor. Quizás, sus ilusiones nunca se cumplirían, aún cuando la sacerdotisa Kikyo ya no perteneciera más a este mundo. Al fin y al cabo, sus sueños no eran más que eso… fantasías de su enamorada cabeza. No obstante, la esperanza siempre moría al último y algo en su interior le decía, que su amado Inuyasha guardaba un sentimiento muy especial por ella. Sólo había que ser… pacientes…

Con un cansino suspiro escapando por su boca, Kagome les dio la espalda, hondeando su mano por última vez en el aire para despedirse de sus amigos. Sin más preámbulos se dejó caer al vacío del profundo pozo, en cuyo interior fue recibida por un cálido resplandor azulino, el cual la transportó 500 años al futuro... a su época de origen.

Al abrir sus ojos y alzar su mirada, divisó el techo del interior del templo. ¡Estaba de vuelta en casa! Con una sonrisa nostálgica, trepó por las paredes rocosas del antiguo pozo devora huesos y se encaminó a la residencia.

— ¡Mamá, ya llegué! —exclamó desde el umbral de la puerta al entrar. No hubo respuesta.

Algo extrañada por no encontrar a nadie, se paseó por el interior de la casa, llegando a la cocina. Visualizó una nota adherida al refrigerador, aparentemente escrita por su madre…

_Querida Kagome,_

_No sé si llegues a leer esta nota o si estemos de regreso antes, pero quería avisarte que tu abuelo, Souta y yo, no volveremos hasta el sábado. ¡Nos ganamos tres pasajes para un viaje en crucero por 5 días! _

_Si llegas a tener hambre o si decides marcharte pronto, encontrarás víveres en la alacena. Ah, y también compré nuevos paquetes de fideos instantáneos para Inuyasha. Salúdalo de mi parte ¿si?_

_Con cariño,_

_Mamá _

Con mucha frustración, arrugó el papel en su mano y cerró molesta sus ojos. ¡No podía creerlo! Su familia se había ido de vacaciones y ¡¿sin ella?! ¿Por qué las mejores cosas sólo pasaban cuando estaba ausente? ¡Eso era muy injusto! Ahora se daba cuenta de lo 'mucho' que ellos la habían extrañado.

Resignada a tener que pasar esos días sin acompañamiento, se dirigió fatigadamente a su habitación, arrastrando sus pies por los escalones hasta llegar al segundo piso. Tiró su mochila en una esquina y se dejó caer perezosamente sobre su cama.

— Que bien se siente… —murmuró para sí misma al sentir la suavidad del colchón que tanto había extrañado. Dormir siempre en el piso y a la intemperie, resultaba cansado a veces.

Después de disfrutar unos instantes de la comodidad, recapacitó su situación y sin deseos de dejarse deprimir, se incorporó rápidamente, sentándose de rodillas sobre su cama. ¡Era verdad! Había vuelto a su casa para descansar y por supuesto para ponerse al corriente con sus estudios. ¡Y precisamente, eso haría!

Sin perder más tiempo, se levantó de un brinco y con una mirada decidida, acomodó las cosas de su mochila sobre su escritorio. Luego de eso, decidió tomar un relajante baño de agua caliente con mucha espuma, disfrutando de su tiempo a solas, sin nadie que la estuviera apresurando.

Pasada una hora y sintiéndose completamente renovada, limpia y con un agradable aroma a jazmines sobre su piel, salió del cuarto de baño, vistiendo únicamente un pequeño camisón de seda de finos tirantes. La noche estaba algo calurosa, por lo que esa prenda fue su mejor opción, haciéndola sentir más cómoda. Con el cabello aún humedecido, tomó una toalla y se secó las puntas mientras regresaba a su habitación.

Se detuvo junto a la ventana y miró al exterior pensativamente. Contempló el ennegrecido cielo nocturno, notando que no había ni una sola estrella y que la luna a penas era un fino hilo curvo en forma de banana. Si no fuera por las luces de las calles y las de su propia casa, todo estaría en penumbras. Además… todo estaba tan silencioso allá fuera…

— ¡Bien! Creo que iré a comer algo, antes de ponerme a estudiar —se animó para no seguir pensando en su soledad.

Cerró las cortinas de la ventana y con el estómago vació, bajó sonriente por las escaleras, pero en cuanto pisó el quinto escalón, la luz repentinamente se apagó. Si no se hubiese sujetado del barandal, seguramente habría rodado, lastimándose horriblemente.

Los perros de toda la cuadra empezaron a ladrar intranquilos, alarmando a todo el vecindario por el repentino fallo de energía. El corazón de Kagome empezó a latir fuertemente, su respiración se agitó y el temor empezó a invadirla. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Completamente asustada por la perturbadora oscuridad, se llevó su mano al pecho y lentamente se deslizó hasta lograr palpar el escalón debajo de sus pies, sentándose para su propia seguridad. Trató de mirar a su alrededor, pero fue inútil. Todo era negro y sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la falta de luz. ¡Ni siquiera podía ver sus propias manos delante de ella!

— Tengo… miedo —balbuceó, abrazándose a sí misma, a punto de llorar. No quería estar sola en medio de la oscuridad.

En cuanto dijo aquello, las luces de la casa se volvieron a encender, iluminándose su interior nuevamente como si nada hubiese sucedido. Kagome tragó fuertemente saliva y se puso de pie, bajando nuevamente los escalones con algo de inseguridad.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó a la vacía casa, sabiendo que nadie le respondería.

Sólo esperaba que no volviera a suceder…

* * *

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó enojado un híbrido de cabellos plateados desde la época feudal al otro lado del pozo— ¿cómo que Kagome se fue? ¿Por qué?

¡Esto no era posible! Esa niña había tenido la osadía de marcharse a su época y sin SU consentimiento. ¡Pero qué descaro! Si Kagome creía que podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, estaba muy equivocada. Iría ahora mismo por ella y le daría un escarmiento por 'abandonarlo' sin consultarle primero.

— Ella dijo que tenía que estudiar —explicó el pequeño Shippo desde el hombro del monje— además, si se fue sin despedirse de ti, es porque la hiciste enfadar, ¡tonto!

— ¿Qué? ¿Aún sigue molesta por eso? —gruñó el híbrido exasperado, sabiendo a lo que se refería el zorrito— ¡Kagome es una exagerada! —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

¡No era posible! ¿Tanto alboroto sólo por un tonto comentario? Bueno, tal vez se había propasado un poco y fue algo grosero con ella… después de todo, se había esmerado mucho al cocinar para él. De hecho, estaba delicioso y… ¡Rayos! ¡La pregunta! Ella debía seguir enfadada por eso… ¿Por qué le era tan difícil decirle algo amable de vez en cuanto? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella? Kagome… su razón de existir... Sin ella, la vida ya no tendría sentido… y aún así, ¡no fue capaz de decírselo!

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué se arrojara a tus brazos después que la ignoraras y sólo dijeras tonterías? —lo regañó el oji-azul de coleta— la señorita Kagome es una mujer muy fuerte pero también muy sensible. La verdad es que no me explico ¿cómo te aguanta?

— Yo… —balbuceó el híbrido, agachando avergonzado su mirada sin saber qué responder.

Se sentía miserable, ¡un completo idiota! ¿Cómo pudo lastimarla de esa manera, si él mismo se había jurado protegerla de todo y de todos? Claro, de todos, menos de él mismo. Miroku tenía razón… él no se merecía a Kagome, ni mucho menos su cariño... o su amor… ¡Aggh! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Debía aclararlo de una vez o de lo contrario, ¡se volvería loco!

— Sólo di que no puedes vivir sin ella, Inuyasha —dijo Miroku con picardía, adivinando sus pensamientos— si tanto necesitas estar con ella, sólo díselo. ¡Ve y dile que la amas!

Un furioso sonrojo tiñó las mejillas del platinado, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al verse acorralado. Como acto reflejo se puso a la defensiva y se arremangó las mangas de su haori, alistándose para golpear a ese monje metiche. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir esas cosas y delante de los demás? Podía parecer exagerado de su parte, pero era su única manera de enfrentarse a una situación tan comprometedora. De acuerdo, tal vez había otras formas, pero ésta era la más fácil, al menos para él.

— ¡Cállate! Iré a buscarla, pero no por lo que te imaginas —refunfuñó, fingiendo indiferencia y reprimiendo su notoria vergüenza.

— Lo que tú digas, amigo —dijo Miroku, abanicando su mano como si le restara importancia al último comentario del híbrido.

Corriendo a grandes zancadas, Inuyasha llegó rápidamente al pozo y saltó dentro sin demora, refunfuñando y maldiciendo su suerte.

* * *

Kagome estiró sus brazos al frente y empezó a tantear, buscando un punto fijo en su habitación. Con pasos inseguros encontró una pared y se apoyó en ella para guiarse mejor. Nuevamente se había ido la luz de repente, dejando el interior de la casa en absoluta negrura. La azabache trató de calmarse, después de todo estaba en su hogar y no en un bosque… Además, si no les temía a los monstruos con los que se enfrentaba casi a diario, ¿cómo se suponía que podía temerle a la oscuridad? Eso era para niños pequeños y obviamente ella ya no lo era. Bueno, había que tomar en cuenta que en la época feudal tenía a Inuyasha, quien la protegía y la hacía sentir segura y al mismo tiempo valiente. Pero en su tiempo, no tenía que combatir criaturas súper poderosas. Entonces, ¿por qué asustarse de un simple apagón?

De acuerdo, lo admitía… Quizás a lo que realmente le temía era a la soledad en medio de una noche sombría y apagada. Tal vez, también a algún intruso que pudiera querer aprovecharse de la situación para infiltrarse a su casa. Sólo por su seguridad, aseguró su ventana y miró al exterior, cerciorándose que su domicilio no hubiera sido el único perjudicado y efectivamente, todo el vecindario había sido afectado nuevamente. Todo se veía tan lóbrego allá fuera… el silencio era eminente, tanto que se podría escuchar hasta el más minúsculo sonido, poniéndola en alerta.

Kagome suspiro con resignación, corrió las cortinas y se alejó de la ventana, dispuesta a buscar alguna linterna, vela o una cajita de fósforos que le ayudara a iluminar el cuarto.

De pronto, escuchó un extraño ruido proveniente del exterior, seguido por el repentino golpeteo y leve forcejeo de su ventana, que aparentemente quería ser abierta por 'alguien'. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y el miedo la invadió, aunque casi al instante, el traqueteo cesó. ¿Podría ser… un ladrón? Era posible que algún malhechor se quisiera aprovechar de la falta de luminosidad en las calles y casas para su propio beneficio… ¿Qué haría? ¡Ay, no! ¡Estaba sola!

La muchacha salió cuidadosamente de su cuarto, tratando de no tropezar mientras se dirigía a la habitación contigua, perteneciente a su hermano menor. Sintiéndose muy nerviosa buscó algo con qué pudiera defenderse en caso necesario. ¡Sólo esperaba no tener que llegar hasta tal punto!

— El palo… ¿en dónde está el palo de Beisbol de Souta? —susurró. En su afán por encontrar 'su arma de defensa personal', no se percató de la entrada del intruso al interior de la casa desde la cocina, quien avanzó por los pasillos, subiendo las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso—. ¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está! —exclamó ella al finalmente encontrar su objetivo.

Tomó el bate en su mano y se irguió, preparándose para defender su casa. Sin embargo, ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse al sentir un cálido aliento chocar en su nuca. Todo su cuerpo se erizó por la inesperada e indeseada cercanía, no obstante, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. ¡No, señor! Tragó nerviosamente saliva y aunque sus extremidades le temblaran, aferró el palo en ambas manos, esperando el momento oportuno.

— ¿Kagome? —murmuró una ronca voz detrás de ella.

— ¡¡AAAHHHHH!!

Sin siquiera reparar en la persona que le había hablado y obviamente reconocido, la muchacha se volteó rápidamente y levantó el arma para tomar impulso. Con sus ojos cerrados y sin fijarse en absolutamente nada, golpeó al intruso con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo con el impacto.

En ese preciso momento, las luces de la casa se volvieron a encender, iluminándose cada rincón. Los ojos de color chocolate de Kagome se desorbitaron de la impresión, al ver a un semi-inconsciente Inuyasha, tirado en el suelo, con los ojos en forma de espiral.

— ¡Ups!

* * *

El hombre más joven de traje azul apagó la linterna al finalmente lograr que el poste se iluminara y la colocó en uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón multiusos al ya no necesitarla. Introdujo nuevamente sus manos en la caja metálica de donde provenía la fuente energética, sacando otro par de cables y miró hacia abajo, buscando a su compañero.

— ¿Crees que esta conexión vaya aquí? —preguntó dudoso— ¿y en dónde conecto este cable suelto? ¿Junto a éste otro?

— No lo sé… sólo haz el intento —sugirió el otro hombre de mayor edad, elevando su mirada hasta la parte superior del poste, sujetando firmemente la escalera, sobre la cual estaba su colega—, pero ten cuidado de no hacer otro corto circuito. Eso de trabajar a oscuras no es muy agradable… —comentó con una sonrisa forzada—. Sólo date prisa, porque me está empezando a dar hambre…

* * *

— ¡Ay, no! Inuyasha, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la azabache preocupada, levantándole cuidadosamente la cabeza de la cual brotaba un gran chichón.

— Mami… por favor, no más habichuelas… —deliró el aturdido híbrido— prometo portarme bien…

— "_Creo que le di más fuerte de lo que pensaba"_ —se dijo mentalmente con nerviosismo.

Poco a poco, las borrosas imágenes se fueron aclarando, tomando nuevamente nitidez. Adolorido se llevó su mano derecha hacia su cabeza y se sobó su chichón, mientras se incorporaba de medio cuerpo con sus ojos aún cerrados.

— ¡Au! ¿Qué me…? —abrió los párpados de golpe al recordar lo sucedido. Giró su rostro y lo primero que vio, fue a su agresora sentada a su lado. Rápidamente se puso de pie y estalló en gritos enfurecidos—. ¡¿Por qué demonios me pegaste, Kagome?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?! ¡¿Acaso querías matarme?! —gruñó indignado, señalándola con el dedo índice. Él que había venido a disculparse y ¿así era como ella lo recibía?

— Perdón, es que pensé que… que eras un ladrón —se disculpó apenada, rascándose la mejilla— todo estaba oscuro y…

— ¿Un ladrón? —repitió pasmado, con cierto aire de preocupación— ¿estás bien? —preguntó, olvidando completamente su anterior enojo, a lo que ella asintió con su cabeza—. Si uno de esos humanos se atreviera a invadir tu casa, le haría saber lo que es el verdadero dolor.

— No lo dudo —dijo con una sonrisa aliviada. Ahora que ya no estaba sola, ya no tenía nada qué temer. Él estaba con ella— gracias…

El híbrido se ruborizó con aquel pequeño gesto, perdiéndose inconscientemente en los ojos de color chocolate de Kagome y en su radiante sonrisa, percatándose recién de su escasa y poco recatada vestimenta. El diminuto vestido delineaba perfectamente bien cada curva de su esbelto cuerpo femenino, induciéndolo a recorrerla con sus manos… Sus blancos hombros y pecho al descubierto, a excepción de esos delgados tirantes de tela que sujetaban la delicada prenda, despertaron sus sentidos, sintiendo curiosidad por acariciar esa suave e inmaculada piel... y su enloquecedor aroma a jazmines… ¡Dios! Se veía tan hermosa y endemoniadamente provocativa… ¡Deberían prohibir el uso de semejante ropa!

Tragó fuertemente saliva y los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más fuertes, sintiendo un incómodo, pero agradable cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y… más abajo. ¡Maldición! ¡Debía dejar de llevarse con Miroku!

— ¡Keh! —espetó como única respuesta, ladeando el rostro para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo y… ansiedad que había despertado en él, cruzándose de brazos.

— Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí? —inquirió curiosa, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto que puso Inuyasha, se rectificó inmediatamente— no es que no me agrade tu compañía, es sólo que… bueno… —empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, sin saber si mencionar su discusión de la mañana o no. No quería volver a provocar una disputa entre ellos…

Inuyasha pestañeó varias veces y fijó su mirada en ella, como si no hubiera captado la pregunta, olvidándose de su alucinación. ¿Que por qué había venido? Para verla por supuesto… quería disculparse por sus críticas poco constructivas de la comida que ella había preparado para él… quería estar con ella y no dejarla ir nunca más de su lado… quería aclarar sus sentimientos y… besarla… quería… quería…

En medio de sus pensamientos, elevó inocentemente sus ojos al techo con aire distraído, como si tratara de recordar algún otro motivo que hubiera incentivado su visita a la época de Kagome. Estuvo algunos segundos perdido en su mundo, consternando a la muchacha por su silencio hasta que finalmente… ¡Claro! ¡La muy ingrata se había ido sin su consentimiento!

— ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Pues vine por ti, tonta! —refunfuñó, alzando su voz y con el ceño fruncido— ¡te marchaste sin siquiera avisar!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sólo viniste para reclamarme? —rezongó la azabache ofendida— ¿ahora me vas a decir que tenía que pedirte permiso para visitar a mi familia? —protestó exaltada, poniéndose a la defensiva— pues hasta donde yo recuerdo, tu fuiste el que me ignoró primero y luego te marchaste sin decir a donde ibas, así que ¿por qué conmigo tenía que ser diferente?

— Porque si desconozco tu paradero, ¿cómo esperas que te proteja? ¿Qué no entiendes que no podría vivir sin ti? ¡Jamás me perdonaría si te llegara a pasar algo por mi descuido! —casi gritó con desesperación, sin darse cuenta de la confesión que acababa de hacer.

— Inu-Inuyasha… —musitó quedamente, incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Podría ser posible…? Su corazón aumentó el ritmo de sus latidos al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Cualquiera hubiera dado por terminada la discusión en ese preciso instante, pues el momento era más que perfecto para un abrazo o quizás… un beso. No obstante, el híbrido no se pudo quedar callado y continuó con sus reclamos y reproches, embarrando sus 'dulces palabras' anteriormente dichas.

— ¡Keh! Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿quién podría querer acercarse a una niña tonta, fea y con un carácter de los mil demonios, que espantaría hasta al más temible de los ogros? —prosiguió el platinado con una sonrisa burlesca, recordando claramente las reiteradas veces que lo habían 'sentado'.

Un aura oscura rodeó a Kagome y sus cabellos se elevaron a causa de la energía que empezó a emanar de su cuerpo, cual fantasma de ultratumba. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan tonto como para arruinar los 5 segundos más románticos de su vida? ¡Esto no se iba a quedar así!

Un frío recorrió la espina dorsal de Inuyasha, erizándosele toda la piel por la horrible y espeluznante figura que tenía enfrente. ¡Terrorífica! Definitivamente, Kagome podía ser terrorífica cuando se lo proponía… Sólo había querido bromear, pero por lo visto, ella no se lo tomó muy bien. ¡Él y sus estúpidos comentarios! ¿Por qué simplemente no se podía quedar callado? ¡Oh, no! La vio apretar la mandíbula, los puños y fruncir sus cejas, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa… ¡Lo iba a sentar… otra vez! No, si se lo impedía antes…

La muchacha tomó una gran bocanada de aire, alistándose para gritar a todo pulmón el conjuro que activaría los poderes del collar del híbrido. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, Inuyasha la agarró del antebrazo sin que ella se diera cuenta del rápido movimiento.

— ¡Abajo!

Una luz rosácea rodeó el collar y una gran fuerza sobrenatural jaló bruscamente al platinado al suelo… sólo que en esta ocasión, se llevó a Kagome consigo.

— ¡¡AAHHH!! —gritaron al unísono al ser arrastrados irremediablemente.

Justo antes de tocar el piso alfombrado, Inuyasha logró hacer una rápida maniobra, volteándose para caer de espaldas de tal manera, que la pelinegra no se lastimara y cayera sobre él. Al mismo tiempo, las luces de la casa se apagaron, dejándolos en absoluta oscuridad.

Algo adolorido, el platinado se incorporó de medio cuerpo, frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza. ¡Genial! A este paso no tardaría en quedar todo abollado por tanto golpe recibido.

— ¡Oye, Kagome! ¿Qué es lo que pretendías? ¿Acaso estás loca? —refunfuñó, sintiendo el peso de ella sobre sus piernas que le impedía levantarse.

La energía eléctrica se restauró nuevamente como si nada, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha al recuperar la visibilidad y percatarse de la vergonzosa y comprometedora posición en la que habían caído, más que nada por la gloriosa visión que tuvo de ella en esos instantes. Un furioso tono carmín subió por sus mejillas y su cuerpo entero se tensó, siendo incapaz de mover un músculo.

Kagome reposaba horizontalmente sobre él, como una niña pequeña que se sienta sobre las piernas de su padre, con la única diferencia que ella era una mujer y él… el hombre del cual estaba enamorada. Por la caída, su delicado camisón de seda se había subido hasta más arriba de su obligo, dejando al completo descubierto sus largas y bien contorneadas piernas, una pequeña prenda que cubría su… eh… su parte íntima y su vientre plano. Uno de los tirantes del camisón se había deslizado traviesamente por su hombro, dejando entrever el nacimiento de sus perfectos y redondos senos.

— Ka-Kagome… —balbuceó con voz ronca, tratando de controlarse y mantener su temperatura corporal al nivel permitido.

Sintiéndose aún aturdida por la repentina e inesperada caída, abrió sus ojos, alzando su mirada hacia él al escuchar su nombre. No tardó mucho en ruborizarse también de la pura vergüenza al verse semi-desnuda sobre las piernas de Inuyasha y sin pensarlo dos veces, se separó de él y se acomodó avivadamente su pijama para cubrirse. De la nada, la luz se volvió a apagar, dejándolos por reiterada vez a oscuras.

— ¡No, ya no! —lloriqueó la muchacha, abrazándose al cuello del platinado muy fuerte, olvidándose de su penosa situación.

— Kagome, ¿qué te…?

Su agudo olfato lo puso en alerta cuando percibió el salado olor de lágrimas, empezando a preocuparse. ¿Acaso estaba llorando? ¿Por qué? Tal vez había tenido la culpa por gritarle… Con una de sus manos buscó torpemente el rostro de la muchacha, acariciando delicadamente su mejilla hasta encontrar la pequeña gota salina en su recorrido, limpiándola con su pulgar.

En esta ocasión, el apagón no duró mucho tiempo, puesto que a los 15 segundos todo se volvió a iluminar. Ahora que podían ver nuevamente, Inuyasha buscó la mirada de Kagome con la suya, frunciendo levemente una ceja.

— ¿Por… por qué lloras? —preguntó intranquilo, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago de la impotencia. ¡Cómo odiaba verla llorar!

— Es que… la luz… —sollozó, conteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¿La luz? ¿Qué tiene? —cuestionó sin comprender mucho el motivo de su lamento, buscando el foco del techo. A menos que…— ¿no me digas que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? —soltó con burla por algo tan infantil— por favor, Kagome… si eres capaz de enfrentarte contra monstruos y hasta Naraku, ¿cómo se supone que tu…?

— Es que esto nunca había pasado antes… no en mi época —lo interrumpió— la luz se ha apagado por lo menos cinco veces en menos de una hora sin explicación alguna… me asusta… estar sola en la oscuridad… —susurró con un dejo de tristeza.

Al escucharla, su corazón se conmovió y algo muy dentro de él se removió, trayendo consigo una serie tormentosos recuerdos. Soledad… una palabra tan amarga y dolorosa… él mejor que nadie sabía lo que ese término significaba. Claro, hasta que ella llegó a su vida y conoció a sus demás amigos… ¿Cómo podía decir que estaba sola?

— ¡Keh! ¡Pero que tonta eres! —bufó, fingiendo molestia— ¿acaso yo estoy pintado o qué?

Las lágrimas de Kagome se detuvieron súbitamente, dándose cuenta de una gran verdad. ¡Era cierto! Inuyasha estaba con ella… había venido a verla y gracias a él ya no estaba sola. Él era su luz, que había venido a iluminar la oscuridad con su presencia y compañía.

Lentamente alzó la vista, posando sus pupilas chocolates en los orbes dorados de él, los cuales la observaban con total atención y… devoción. Pero había algo diferente esta vez… él la estaba mirando con ojos de ¿amor? ¿Sería posible que él…?

— Inuyasha… —su corazón retumbó en su pecho y el rubor se hizo presente una vez más en su cara, debido a la cercanía y el calor que le transmitía por medio de su mirada de oro.

— ¡Jamás te abandonaré! —afirmó con determinación, acariciando dulcemente su mejilla— te protegeré por siempre, ¡con mi vida de ser preciso!

Nunca se arrepentiría por haber dicho aquellas palabras… ésa era su declaración y su promesa para ella. Sin importar el tiempo o el espacio, siempre estaría con ella hasta el final de sus días… ¡No permitiría que Kagome se le escapara!

Guiado por las emociones y los profundos sentimientos de su corazón, se dejó llevar por sus instintos que reclamaban a gritos un contacto un poco más íntimo. Quería… ¡No! Necesitaba probar esos carnosos y suaves labios femeninos y extasiarse de ellos hasta quedar sin aliento.

Entrecerró los ojos, acercando su rostro al de ella, como si fuera atraído por un imán, hasta sentir su calidez. Sus labios se rosaron en una tímida caricia, recorriéndolos una corriente eléctrica desde la boca del estómago hasta la punta de sus cabellos, calentándoles el alma y llenando ese gran vacío que había estado dentro de ellos por tanto tiempo. Un beso tierno, suave y dulce, pero sobre todo lleno de un profundo amor, el cual compartieron y se transmitieron con ese contacto tan anhelado.

— Kagome… —suspiró contra sus labios al separarse muy despacio para mirarla y ver su reacción.

La muchacha abrió sus párpados y con un brillo jamás visto en sus hermosos ojos de color chocolate, ella le sonrió feliz, robándole el aliento con aquel pequeño gesto.

— Te amo —dijo ella con su voz aterciopelada, calentándole el corazón.

Él sonrió con infinita ternura, sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso del mundo, pero cuando quiso expresarle su amor con las mismas palabras para corresponderle, un nuevo corte de luz los sorprendió, apagándose toda la magia del momento.

— ¡Con un demonio! ¿Otra vez? —gruñó exasperado por la inoportuna y molesta interrupción. Aunque a él no le desagradara del todo la oscuridad, sabía que a Kagome si le perturbaba—. Mejor vamos a ver qué es lo que sucede.

De un salto, Inuyasha se levantó de su puesto, extendiéndole su mano a Kagome para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y poder salir al exterior, pero antes de abandonar la casa, él se quitó su haori para cubrir la escasa vestimenta de la muchacha. ¡No permitiría que nadie más, excepto él, claro, la vieran en esas condiciones!

Tomados de la mano, permitieron que el agudo olfato canino del híbrido los guiara. La noche era oscura, aunque había mayor visibilidad afuera que dentro de la residencia, pese a no haber casi resplandor de luna debido a su faceta de cuarto menguante. Al menos se podía ver bastante bien el camino por el cual irían.

Kagome quedó maravillada al alzar su vista al oscuro firmamento, el cual estaba cubierto de brillantes estrellas. Nunca antes había visto un espectáculo tan grande y hermoso en Tokyo, puesto que la contaminación no lo había permitido, hasta ahora… ¡Era casi como estar en la época feudal! ¿Cómo era posible? Por primera vez en la noche, agradeció la oscuridad y el apagón energético, ya que gracias a él, no sólo estaba junto a su Inuyasha, sino que también fue testigo de una belleza natural que era opacada diariamente por las luces de la ciudad.

* * *

— ¡Te dije que era éste! —reprendió el joven hombre, mirando hacia abajo e indicándole un cable grisáceo a su compañero, quien le seguía sosteniendo la larga escalera.

— ¡No! Sólo fíjate en lo que dice el manual —refutó el otro, mostrando una página en un pequeño librito que sostenía en su mano libre—. ¡Es aquel! —indicó, señalando otro cable de un color más oscuro.

Una gran gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Kagome al divisarlos junto con Inuyasha, quien al parecer no entendía la extraña discusión que sostenían esos dos. ¿Así que ellos habían provocado los apagones? Al parecer no era nada grave y pronto se solucionaría el pequeño problema… realmente se había preocupado más de la cuenta.

— Parece que estaremos un par de horas más sin energía eléctrica… —dijo ella con una sonrisa, resignándose a los hechos.

— Eh… ¿si?… —musitó el híbrido dudoso— ¿no se puede arreglar?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que eso no se solucionaría tan rápido. Obviamente la empresa eléctrica necesitaba mejorar la capacitación de su personal, porque esos dos… ¡daban vergüenza!

— No, pero ya no tengo miedo —aclaró sonriente, apoyando su cabeza en el masculino hombro— porque tu estas a mi lado.

— Descuida… ¡yo te protegeré! —manifestó con certeza, levantando su puño para mostrar su fuerza e 'invencibilidad'.

Nuevamente, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, permaneciendo así por unos instantes en completo silencio, ignorando por completo la patética discusión de los obreros. No hacían falta palabras, pues sus miradas lo decían todo, transmitiendo sus emociones y sentimientos. Una vez más se dejaron llevar y unieron sus labios en un nuevo beso lleno de amor y pertenencia, sintiéndose completos por estar con el ser amado.

— Tú eres mi luz en medio de la oscuridad —manifestó Kagome con devoción.

— Y tú, la luz de mi corazón… —susurró Inuyasha con voz ronca y encantadora, sin quitarle los dorados y brillantes ojos de encima—. Te amo —confesó finalmente, sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

Con el corazón rebosante de felicidad, se abrazó espontáneamente al brazo de su amado Inuyasha y sonrió con infinita alegría. ¡Por fin lo había escuchado! Finalmente le había dicho esas palabras tan maravillosas que había añorado con el alma y esta vez, no estaba soñando. ¡Él estaba a su lado!

— Volvamos a casa —propuso ella, jalándolo en dirección al templo— prepararé algo para comer…

Los ojos de Inuyasha se iluminaron al escuchar la palabra 'comida', como si le hubieran dado la mejor de las noticias.

— ¿Comida ninja? —preguntó emocionado.

Kagome volvió a sonreír al ver al híbrido saltar como a un pequeño cachorro a su alrededor, rogando por su comida favorita. ¿Y cómo no dársela? Después de ser su héroe y rescatarla de la solitaria y deprimente oscuridad, le daría todo lo que quisiera… sin oponer resistencia a cualquiera de sus peticiones…

**Fin**

* * *

**-:**

**N/A: **¡¡Hola a todos!!

En esta ocasión vine a dejarles este sencillo One-shot, inspirado en la temporada en la cual estuve casi todas las noches sin luz. ¿Se acuerdan? xD La musa no se estuvo quieta y en una de esas noches, pues me surgió la idea y tuve que aprovechar. Ya lo había escrito como hace un mes atrás, sólo que lo tenía en papel (justamente por ese problema) y poco a poco lo fui transcribiendo. Claro que al paso se fueron agregando algunas partecitas y sin querer se alargó. Al final no me convenció del todo, pero bueeeh… esto es lo que salió xD.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios, los cuales siempre serán bienvenidos, a parte de ser mi paga y mi sueldo n_n. Recuerden que una escritora siempre se alegra al recibir los reviews de sus lectores.

¡Besos y que estén bien!

Peach ^^

**P.D.** Para quienes están siguiendo mi fic "Marcados por el Destino" (y quienes no, están cordialmente invitados), no se preocupen… ya estoy trabajando en la conti y espero tenerla lista muy pronto.


End file.
